Sad Beautiful Tragic
by No-Emotions-To-Cry
Summary: He slowly lowered his hand and gently wiped at the seams of my eyes. The tears rolling down my cheeks reaching an end at his fingertips. And that's how our sad, beautiful, tragic love affair began.


_**A/N: Hello there peeps, just wanted to get out a one-shot considering I haven't done one in a while. As you can see, this was inspired from the song "Sad Beautiful Tragic" by Taylor Swift. This song just got me from the beginning so I decided to sit down and write this. It was fitting with my situation, so I decided, why the hell not? Hope you guys enjoy it enough to let me know what you thought of it in the reviews. :P**_

_**Sad. Beautiful. Tragic.**_

* * *

><p><em>Sad…<em>

I couldn't take it anymore. The voices, the violence, the words; all of it! I was tired of it all. I just couldn't handle it. It was now time to end the pain, doing so in the only way I knew how to; cutting.

It started so long ago, that honestly, I couldn't even remember when the first time was. I was in too much pain to remember anything at this point. All I wanted was anything sharp and a solitary room; far away from everyone.

But of course, I was in school. Who would even think of committing suicide in such a place? I'll tell you who, _me_. I just got finished getting beat up by the school jocks. Did anyone care? No. Did anyone try to stop them? No. Did anyone hear my screams for help? No. So why shouldn't I just end it here?

If no one heard my pleas, then why would anyone hear me when I was as silent as a wooden door? It's not like anyone would bother to notice I was missing from lunch. I was the invisible one in the school, even for teachers. So why shouldn't I end my life?

I gather up my strength and head towards the bathroom, hopeful that no one would be there. I enter hurriedly and throw myself at a random corner, ready to lose it all and slip into dream land forever.

The tears streamed down my face as I took out a blade that was hidden in my backpack. Ready to make the first slice and finish life for good I reach for my wrist.

However, life just loves to get me in new different ways, because just as I was about to start the remedy to my aching soul, I was halted. I struggled to see who it was that took the blade from me; a tall shadow ghosting over my trembling body.

He slowly lowered his hand and gently wiped at the seams of my eyes. The tears rolling down my cheeks reaching an end at his fingertips.

And that's how our sad, beautiful, tragic love affair _began._

* * *

><p><em>Beautiful…<em>

I slowly let my eyes flutter open only to be met with the beautiful sight of my husband. A small smile lingers on my lips as I gaze over his features. All I could think is 'how was I ever so lucky to find someone like him'. And to think, that if he wouldn't have stopped me that day, we wouldn't be here today.

More importantly, we wouldn't have what was making a noise outside our room. I yawn and begin to get up and off the bed when a sudden hand grabs at my arm. I look down to see his tiredly beautiful smile.

I smile back sweetly and hold up a finger, gesturing towards the sound at the door, now seeming as if two knuckles were scrapping against the material. I wince as I get up from the bed and walk towards the door and open it up to see my beauties.

They immediately rush towards the bed, waiting for me to follow instinctively. I don't waste another moment as I walk towards the bed and lay down where he wraps his arm around my waist and leans down to kiss my forehead, soon reaching my lips as he trails down along my face.

I smile into the kiss and soon feel two more warm bodies lie down next to me; one in between me though to his side, while the other in between us closer to me. I quickly lean down to kiss them each on the forehead and watch as he does the same.

It gives me a warm feeling inside that nothing else can; no _one_ else. It's been like that since the beginning, no change whatsoever. And I know that nothing will ever change as the two darling bodies between us snuggle up to us with a blanket in each of their arms.

He smiles up lovingly at me and reaches to palm me over my stomach, my face breaking into a huge grin as I feel the baby kick. I can see that he senses it as his face turns to one of complete shock; this being the first time it ever kicking, we both made the most of it.

He continued to smoothly run his hand over the beautiful baby bump spread across my stomach and I enjoy it the whole time through.

Looking down I can see my two sweet little angles. My two twin baby girls. One resembled her father, well; more like was her father in girl form, while the other took to my side of the genes. I couldn't have been happier when I found that I was having a baby, not only that, but twins.

At first it was slightly awkward, seeing as how a guy was seen around pregnant, nonetheless if was worth it when I got to hold the two in my arms. And now, I was feeling the same thing; excitement and joy. Once for my husband, more for my kids, and finally for my sweet unborn baby.

Our sad, beautiful, tragic love affair finally began to see the_ light._

* * *

><p><em>Tragic…<em>

It was time. I knew from the morning that today was the day. It happened with the twins, and it was happening again now. Only this time, I was alone. With no one by my side I hurriedly dialed my husband and told him about my predicament.

The only thing he told me was to call a taxi and have it drive me to the hospital, he would be right there. I understood right away and hung up, only to have an extremely large kick puncture my stomach. It seemed as if this baby was dying to get out.

I looked down to see blood dripping down my bare thighs however, I had to call the taxi and have it come pick me up, otherwise I would be going no where because there was no way in hell I would be driving in this condition.

I took long deep breaths and called up a taxi; two minute wait as always. In that time I carefully got out of my room and made it towards the door. Taking my keys and phone, I closed the house door and went outside to see the taxi just arriving.

I sighed in relief and got in apace, immediately telling the cab driver of the destination before continuing my breathing exercises. It didn't take too long to arrive and when we did, the driver aided me when walking towards the front door of the hospital.

I was met with the sight of my husband right away and he carried me the rest of the way where he was quick to inform the front desk of my situation and was hurriedly taken to an emergency room where I would have my baby; second time around.

He was in there the whole time with me; grasping my hand and encouraging me, saying sweet nothings to me in a calm and gentle manner, this relaxing me a bit.

However, once I was done pushing, I felt more tired then when it happened before, this worried me considering how I had twins before and I didn't feel this weak. I felt my eyes start to close and the last thing I heard was a loud scream of _'I love you'_ before a sudden darkness came to consume me.

That's where our sad, beautiful, tragic love affair came to an _end._

* * *

><p><em>Sad. Beautiful. Tragic.<em>

There he lies I thought to myself as I stared at the piece of stone that underneath held my most prized possession. Not all, of course, but my very first nonetheless. I can feel the small droplets of water run down my face, but I honestly didn't care.

The rain made it feel as if it weren't me who was crying, but the sky. That somewhere out there, he was watching me and crying for me, begging me to be strong; for him, for the kids. But I just don't know how.

How can I live on after such a sad, beautiful, tragic love affair? How can he expect me to survive this without him? It seems impossible, yet I can't seem to want to give up; maybe for him or maybe for the kids, either way I knew I had to keep going.

I placed down the rose next to the others; one for each day he is gone. And for the rest of my life it will be the same. There on the headstone, it read what I never thought id see in a million years.

_'Kendall Maslow'_  
><em>From 1980 to 2014<em>  
><em>Beloved Husband<em>  
><em>Loving Father<em>  
><em>Caring son<em>  
><em>Sweet brother<em>  
><em>Amazing Friend<em>

And in small letters, just big enough to see if you squint, it read:

_'We had a sad, beautiful, tragic love affair until the end'_  
><em>Forever yours,<em>  
><em>James<em>


End file.
